This invention relates generally to an integrated, reconfigurable man-portable modular system.
Modern technology, especially computers and electronics, have advanced rapidly in the recent past. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to apply these technological advances to the art of war. More particularly, it would be advantageous to apply the technological advances to weapons and other equipment designed to help the modern soldier function better in battlefield situations and increase their chances for survival.
Historically, foot soldiers also referred to as "Land Warriors" (LW), have sustained a relatively large percentage of all combat casualties. Traditionally, the soldier's survivability has been based on the soldier's individual ability to carry independent components such as clothing, ammunition navigational equipment, communication equipment, and fire-arms during battlefield maneuvers. The challenge facing the modern military involves finding the best way to improve the lethality, survivability, mobility, and communications capabilities of these LWs while keeping them immediately responsive and flexible enough to operate in an uncertain and frequently chaotic environment.
One approach used to meet these challenges is to view the soldier as an integral part of a complex system capable of providing the soldier with the ability of real-time situational awareness and advanced communications capability. To assist in the aforementioned problem, this invention provides an enhanced vision, communications, weapons and control interface system, hereinafter referred to as the LW system. The LW system is a modular, soldier-centered individual fighting system which increases the soldier's operational effectiveness while providing protection against multiple hazards on the battlefield. The LW system integrates state-of-the-art technological components into a cohesive, Light weight, cost-effective system that provides the soldier with advanced capabilities in the battlefield.
At the core of the LW system is a modular compact computer which incorporates component capabilities and controls the LW electrical systems through mission oriented hardware and software. The LW system incorporates a ballistic helmet with a modular heads-up display which provides remote viewing via a thermal weapons site, weapon mounted video camera, and a helmet mounted night-vision image intensifier and laser detection system. The LW system includes individual radios for soldier to soldier communication within the squad and leader(s) and/or for communication to Command Center(s). The computer, radios and other electrical components are mounted within a contoured low profile backpack, a.k.a. load carrying equipment (LCE), and a remote earphone and microphone for hands free operation are built into the helmet assembly.
The LCE provides the backbone for the integration of the LW system components and support for the soldier's pack load. The LCE is fully adjustable providing a one-size fits all frame and can carry a plurality of modular load packs. The load packs can be attached to the frame in various combinations for unique mission requirements and can be quickly removed from the LCE frame via an integrated quick release mechanisms.
Several high tech components mounted on the soldier's weapon enhances tactical capabilities. For example, the laser rangefinder/digital compass assembly provides precise target location for direct and indirect target engagement. A thermal sight and video camera are used to view targets on the heads-up display thereby allowing the soldier to acquire or engage targets with minimum exposure to a battlefield threat. The LW system soldiers can determine their position and navigate by using an integrated global positioning system and the computer/radio system. The laser range finder/digital compass assembly can also be used for determining position and for navigation in the absence of the global positioning system information (in the event of no satellite coverage or global positioning system failure).
An important design feature of the LW system is the modularity of the components which provides the flexibility to enhance soldier comfort and mobility, and also makes maintenance tasks easier to perform. An additional feature of the system is an integrated wiring harness and connector system embedded within the LCE which provides protection from inadvertent disconnection and snagging; minimizing weight, and adding to the system's ruggedness, and ultimately mobility and comfort of the soldier.